peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 October 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-10-13 ;Comments * Peel plays a track from the Fall and also plays a session cover of the band's That Man by Buy Off The Bar. * Peel dedicates the Biz Markie track to his son William, who got within 30 hours, a brown belt in Karate and his orange belt in Judo. As well as his other children, Tom, who got his green belt in Karate and his daughter Alexandra, who lost 2 fights in a spirited manner, which the Pig witnessed. * Peel plays a track from Ciccone Youth covering Madonna's Burnin' Up. * Peel was supposed to play Buy Off The Bar's Too Shy To Die / That Man, but instead plays the Flatmates' Love Cuts. He then corrects it, by playing Buy Off The Bar's track after the Flatmates' song. * Peel plays two tracks from Womad Talking Book Volume Three: An Introduction To Europe compilation album, one from Hungarian folk group Muzsikás and the other from reggae artist, Mad Professor. * Peel mentions regretting using the word Shambling, which he used once to describe certain bands a few months ago. He goes on to say that the music press is over using the word alot. * Peel says that he read that the Young ConservativesThe Young Conservatives are the youth wing of the Conservative Party in the United Kingdom. in Bournemouth had a band called Razz playing Special AKA's Free Nelson Mandela at the end of their gig, which he thought was amusing and dedicates the Special AKA's track to the Razz band for their bravery to play the song at the Young Conservatives conference. Sessions *Buy Off The Bar #1. Recorded: 1986-09-28. *Flatmates #1. Recorded: 1986-09-14. Broadcast: 24 September 1986 Tracklisting *Dag Nasty: What Now? (LP - Can I Say) Dischord *Age Of Chance: Kiss (The Crush Collision Mix) (12" - Beneath The Pavements The Dancefloor) Fon *Buy Off The Bar: Peanut Butter Boy (session) *Fall: R.O.D. (Realm Of Dusk) (LP - Bend Sinister) Beggars Banquet :(JP: 'This is the one LP, that I'll shall definitely take with me to Japan on Thursday. I don't think I can go for 3 weeks without hearing it. I know that's a really pathetic thing to say, but true') *Biz Markie Featuring T.J. Swan: Make Your Music With Your Mouth, Biz (12") Prism *Flatmates: Happy All The Time (session) *Jimmy Reed: Caress Me Baby (LP - Rockin' With Reed) Vee Jay *Head Of David: Snuff Rider M.C. (LP - LP) Blast First *Chesterf!elds: Completely & Utterly (7") Subway Organization *Buy Off The Bar: Commie Come Back (session) *Wailing Soul & Ranking Trevor: War (12" - War / Jah Give Us Life Don't Feel No Way) Greensleeves *Flatmates: Thinking Of You (session) *Ciccone Youth: Burnin' Up (7") New Alliance *Klark Kent, Elliot Ness & The Word Processor: Gettin' Busy (v/a LP - Serious Beats 1) Serious *Smiths: Ask (7") Rough Trade *A Witness: O'Grady's Dream (LP - I Am John's Pancreas) Ron Johnson :(Drug Alert trailer by Tommy Vance) *Frankie Paul: Alesha (7") Power House *Flatmates: Love Cuts (session) *Buy Off The Bar: Too Shy To Die / That Man (session) *Muzsikás: Elment A Madárka (To The Memory Of György Martin) (v/a LP - Womad Talking Book Volume Three: An Introduction To Europe) Womad *Mad Professor: Fast Forward Into Dub (v/a LP - Womad Talking Book Volume Three: An Introduction To Europe) Womad *3-Action!: What You Gonna Do When Your Lifeline Snaps? (7" - ...On The Journey Of A Lifeline) Ediesta *14 Iced Bears: Inside (7") Frank *Special AKA: Nelson Mandela (Extended Version) (12") Two-Tone *DJ Scott La Rock, D-Nice & KRS-One: South Bronx (12" - South Bronx / The "P" Is Free) Streetwave *Buy Off The Bar: Papa's Music (session) *John Lee: Down At The Depot (LP - Down At The Depot) Rounder *Read All Over: Outside To The Other World (7") Station *Flatmates: Tell Me Why (session) *Tiger: No Puppy Love (7") Kings Crown File ;Name *020A-B1359XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *020A-B1359XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 ;Length *0:59:39 *0:58:12 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1359/1) ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Wrong Track Moment